Of Surfers and Cross Dressers
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Broseph takes it upon himself to help Johnny finally hook up with Emma. However, Reef keeps interfering in his quest to find out the identity of Broseph's secret girlfriend. And why is Ripper in a dress? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Education of Johnny

**Of Surfers and Cross Dressers **

**Title:** Of Surfers and Cross Dressers

**Summary: **Broseph takes it upon himself to help Johnny finally hook up with Emma. However, Reef keeps interfering in his quest to find out the identity of Broseph's secret girlfriend. And why is Ripper in a dress?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of course.

**Pairings:** I'm not telling yet.

**Warnings:** Humour, fluff, all the stuff I'm usually known for.

**Winter-Rae:** Okay, so I started watching 'Stoked.' It's a cute show, I like it. And I am totally loving the one-sided romance of Johnny and Emma! But I feel bad for poor Johnny so I decided that he needs some love. This will be a two shot. And I know you're looking at the title going, 'WTF,' I assure you though it's all in the name of comedy. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Education of Johnny, Front Desk Guy**

"Hmm."

"Johnny, knock it off man."

Johnny, front desk guy, jerked out of his thoughts and glanced over at the one who interrupted them. Reef was waxing his surf board and looking at Johnny with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Huh?" Johnny asked, "What?"

"You were doing it again bro," Broseph spoke up from his place on the warm sand. The three of them had just finished surfing and where now watching as Emma, Fin and Lo took to the waves.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at Emma and sighing," Reef replied. Johnny felt his cheeks heat up. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry guys," he said, "I just can't help it."

"We know," Reef said, rolling his eyes, "You've only been making gaga faces over here ever since we got here. Why don't you just ask her out already?"

Johnny swallowed nervously.

He wanted nothing more than to ask Emma out on a real date. But every time he worked up the courage to do so; one of three things would happen. The first was that Emma would be in some sort of trouble or feeling down and she would assume he was just asking her to be nice. Second, that tool Ty would show up and Emma wouldn't hear him ask her. And thirdly, she would look up at him with those beautiful green eyes and he would forget everything, even his own name.

"I do not make 'gaga faces' at her and I can't just ask her out," he said, explaining his reasons to the other two. Reef laughed while Broseph shook his head, a laid back smile on his face.

"It's not funny you guys," Johnny said, getting to his feet and pacing the beach, "This is serious. Why can't I ask her out? You'd think it be easy."

"You have no self-confidence," Reef said, "You just gotta relax and go for it."

"Easy for you to say," the taller teen replied, "As a surfing instructor you get lots of practice on all of the girls who come to see you."

Reef grinned.

"What can I say? I'm just that lucky."

Johnny heard the girls laughing and once again he found himself staring at Emma. She had fallen off her board again but she was getting better. He really liked how dedicated she was when it came to learning how to surf. She wasn't afraid to fall down a few times and that was really brave of her.

Johnny sighed again. Reef picked up Johnny's board and knocked him over the head with it. Not hard, just firm enough to make a point.

"Ow!" Johnny complained, rubbing at the spot, "What was that for?"

"Again with the sighing!"

Broseph laughed.

"This is better than the movies man," he pointed out, "Johnny, bro. You know what? I'm totally gonna help you hook up with Emma."

Johnny and Reef looked at the beach bum and both of them burst out laughing.

"What?" Broseph said, "I can totally be a matchmaker, no problem."

"Sure," Reef said sarcastically, "You can even match your socks."

"Dude, that was one time and I only did it because Ripper stuffed the other ones with fish guts during initiation," Broseph shot back.

"Still, what makes you think you can hook me and Emma up?" Johnny asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Broseph asked, "I was Emma's first surfing instructor, and that practically makes her and me family! You should be happy that I'm letting you date my little sister, bro."

Leave it to Broseph to name someone his family member if they bonded over surfing. Johnny thought about this for a moment.

"How is a single guy gonna help me win the girl of my dreams?" he asked, feeling slightly like a dork for referring to Emma as such. But when Reef started to laugh about it he started to feel like a complete dork. Broseph ignored Reef's laughing and turned to Johnny.

"You assume I'm single," he said. That shut Reef up.

"You're seeing someone?" he asked, suddenly very interested in this conversation, "Who?"

"Not telling man," the afro wearing teen said with a grin. Reef scoffed.

"Yeah right, that means you're full of it."

"You can think what you want, but I think you're just ticked because Fin still thinks you're an idiot," Broseph pointed out. Reef crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like I care what she thinks...wait, did she really call me an idiot?"

* * *

"Now what are those three talking about," Fin mused to Lo. The two of them were sitting on their respective surf boards while Emma worked on getting back up on hers.

"Conspiring against us probably," Lo replied, "You know boys and their pranks."

"I swear if Reef runs my underwear up the flag pole again I'm gonna break his fingers," Fin said, thinking back to the last time Reef got together with Ripper and Lance to prank them.

"Pranks are better than initiation though right?" Emma asked, "I mean at least you can get them back if you want too. But with initiation we had no choice but to do what the seniors told us."

"Good point," Fin agreed, "My brothers and I used to pull pranks on each other all the time. There was one time when I took all the post-it notes I could find and posted them all over my older brother's car. Took him ages to get them off, but it was worth it."

"What did he do to you after that," Emma asked. Fin reached up and brushed some hair out of her face.

"He 'accidentally' put gum in my hair."

Lo laughed.

"Oh my gosh, no way, did he really?"

Fin nodded.

"And that's why I keep my hair short now."

"Aww, that's so mean," Emma said. The blonde shrugged.

"Naw, it wasn't a huge deal, my brother was so ticked off that he didn't get the right reaction," she replied, "Instead of flipping out on him I just went and got my hair cut."

"Well that's a good way to end a prank war," Lo said. Fin smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, "The next morning he went to work with bright pink hair! I slipped some dye into his leave in conditioner."

Emma, Lo and Fin all laughed.

* * *

"Come on man; tell me who the secret girlfriend is!" Reef said as Johnny and Broseph gathered up their surf boards. They were going to head back to the staff house in order to work on a game plan to help Johnny ask Emma out.

"No way dude."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed?"

"Nope, I just know that as soon as you know, the whole place will find out," Broseph replied, "I like my privacy."

"Come on Reef," Johnny said, "Just let it go."

The two of them then walked away, leaving a very annoyed Reef behind.

"I'm not gonna just 'let it go,'" he shouted after them, "Just you wait! I'll find out who she is Broseph. If it's the last thing I do! I will find out!"

As he was ranting a couple of guests walked by and arched their eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked, "Just watch me find out!"

* * *

"Dude needs a hobby," Broseph said as he and Johnny walked away from a yelling Reef.

"So," Johnny mused, "Are you gonna tell me who the mystery girl is?"

"Nope."

"Aww man, why not? We've know each other for years, we're locals here."

"Look, if you manage to score a date with Emma, then I'll tell you," he replied. Johnny heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped.

"Great, you might as well just tell me to climb Mount Everest."

Broseph laughed.

"Come on man, it'll be easy, don't worry, all we need is to find you someone to practice on."

"Like who? Fin and Lo are at the beach and if we ask Kelly there's no way I'll live it down. Besides, she freaks me out. And there are no other girls around here that we could ask."

They had just made it back to the staff house where they saw Lance and Ripper. The two of them didn't look busy so that gave Broseph an idea.

"No worries bro," he said, "I've got a plan."

Johnny watched as Broseph approached the two seniors.

"Hello boys," he said.

"What's up young Broseph?" Ripper asked.

"Dude, how were the waves?" Lance asked.

"Awesome, as usual, but I got a favour to ask you two."

The two seniors exchanged looks.

"And what might this favour be?" Ripper asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Broseph leant forward and whispered his request into their ears.

"What!" they cried in unison, "No way man!"

"Come on, just for like ten minutes, twenty tops. It for a good cause."

Ripper and Lance glared at Johnny, who waved, and then looked at each other.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it," Lance proposed. Ripper nodded.

"Alright, fine," he said, and then glared at Broseph, "You owe one of us big time for this mate."

* * *

"Umm, Lo?"

"Yes?"

Emma blushed slightly.

"I was just wondering, how's Ty doing?"

Lo frowned.

"He's alright I guess."

"That's good, is he busy tonight?"

The rich girl sighed.

"Look, Emma, we're friends," she said, "But I can't report Ty's well being to you all the time and I'm not asking him out for you either."

Fin laughed as Emma flushed again.

"I wasn't gonna ask you to do that," she said, "I was just wondering what he was doing so I would know when I went to ask him out tonight."

Fin gasped.

"You're actually gonna ask him?"

"I was planning on it."

"No!" Lo said, "You can't!"

Emma cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong Lo? You never cared before."

"Yeah," Fin agreed, "What's your damage?"

"No damage," the rich girl replied, "I just hate it when Ty dates my friends. Come on Emma, he hardly ever gets your name right! Hey, what about Johnny? He's a nice guy."

"Oh yeah, Johnny is such a good friend," Emma said with a smile, "It was so nice how he got rid of those kooks who tried to take over the Office that one time. He really came through for me and he totally didn't have to do that."

Fin smacked her forehead and Lo heaved a sigh.

"Emma, why do you think Johnny goes out of his way for you?" the rich girl asked.

"Friends help friends," the newbie surfer said, "I covered his shift at the front desk yesterday when he wasn't feeling well."

"Emma, Johnny likes you, as in likes-likes you," Fin said. Emma frowned slightly at them in her confusion. Then when what her two friends were trying to tell her sunk in, her jaw dropped.

"No way," she said, "It can't be."

"Why not?" Lo asked, "Johnny's cute, nice too."

"I never said he wasn't," Emma replied, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Fin asked her.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Johnny, I really do, but Ty..."

Lo scoffed.

"Trust me when I say you're better off with Johnny," she said, "Ty can be a real creep."

"Of course you think that," Emma replied, "He's your brother."

"And three of his ex-girlfriends are my friends," Lo shot back, "Yeah he's great when the relationship starts out, but as soon as he gets comfortable he doesn't put any effort into it anymore. Now Johnny, I can tell, he would always put everything he had into being in a relationship with you. Why not just give him a chance?"

Emma sighed.

"I don't know you guys," she said, "I'll think about it."

"Well that's a start," Fin said, "Come on girls, let's head back."

* * *

"Looking good Ripper," Lance laughed.

"This is your last warning mate, shut up," Ripper snapped as he pulled at the straps of the sundress he was wearing "I don't see why I have to be the girl."

"It's so Johnny can practise," Broseph reminded him, "And you lost at rock, paper, scissors."

"You make a very pretty girl though Ripper," Lance teased. The Australian teen pulled off one of the high heels he was wearing and threw it at Lance's head, hitting him right in the forehead.

"Ouch, man those things hurt."

"Let's concentrate people," Broseph said, he then turned to Johnny, "Okay Johnny man, just pretend that Ripper is Emma. Go up to her and ask her out."

Johnny looked at Ripper. There was no way he was ever going to be able to keep a straight face. Ripper was all decked out; pink dress, high heels, Broseph even made him put on some makeup and a wig. All Johnny could concentrate on was the fact that Ripper looked nothing like a girl, and certainly not even close to being as pretty as Emma. But, he didn't want Broseph's planning to go to waste, so he swallowed his pride, as Ripper did long ago, and went up to him.

"Umm, hey Emma," he said.

"Oh, hello there Johnny," Ripper said, making his voice extremely high pitched to try and sound like a girl. Johnny bit back a laugh, as did Lance and Broseph. Ripper was not amused.

"Next time, you're wearing the heels," he growled to them.

"Shh," Lance hushed him, "Don't break character."

Johnny cleared his throat.

"So...how are you today?"

"Oh, it's been a horrible day," Ripper replied, "I'm on my rag and I feel like I weigh ten thousand pounds. Does this dress make me look fat?"

Ripper then posed. Johnny was stunned into an awkward silence.

"Umm."

"I knew it! You do think I'm fat," Ripper said dramatically, cutting him off, "You're a horrible person Johnny, and no I will never go out with you!"

Broseph and Lance burst out laughing while Johnny was still at a loss for words.

"Sorry mate," Ripper choked out, also laughing, "I couldn't resist."

"Man, if you guys aren't gonna take this seriously, then forget it," Johnny said, "It's hard enough trying to work up courage to ask the real Emma, let alone this ugly fake."

Ripper gasped.

"That was hurtful, well maybe I don't feel like helping you anymore."

Ripper turned his back to Johnny and placed his hands on his hips, a motion that could easily mirror a girl's actions when she was mad.

"Fine!" Johnny shot back.

"Okay, we need to chill," Broseph said.

"He started it," Ripper insisted.

"Started what!"

"Well if you don't know, I'm not gonna tell ya, mate."

"Wow," Lance mused, "Ripper's really getting into this."

Broseph sighed; this was getting them nowhere fast.

"Johnny, just apologize and get to asking fake Emma out already."

"Okay fine," Johnny huffed as he turned to Ripper, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright mate, continue."

"Okay, so Emma, you're looking really pretty today."

"Aww, you're just saying that."

"No really, I mean it."

"Thanks Johnny, did you want something?"

Johnny could feel himself tense up. This was ridiculous. It wasn't even Emma and he was already freaking out. Maybe this was a lost cause.

"I, uh, umm, did you...you know, wanna maybe go out sometime? Like tonight for dinner. If not that's totally cool, I'd understand if you were busy or something."

"Oh I'd love too!" Ripper replied, "Now kiss me you crazy fool!"

"What!"

Before Johnny could react, Ripper jumped at him and latched his arms around his neck.

"Give us a kiss you stud!"

"Ripper, get off of me man!" Johnny shouted, trying to shove him off. Once again Broseph and Lance were in stitches. Ripper was making kissy faces at Johnny and Johnny was still trying to shove him off. And this was how Fin, Lo, and Emma found them when they returned from surfing.

"Umm, are we interrupting something?" Emma asked. Johnny was mortified, Ripper was blushing three shades of red and Broseph and Lance were on the ground, cracking up.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Johnny said, finally managing to shove Ripper off of him.

"Is that my dress?" Lo demanded. Ripper laughed.

"Hope you don't mind love," he said, "I think it looks pretty good on me though eh?"

Lo screamed in annoyance and started to chase down the Australian.

"Oh crap!"

While the two of them ran out of the house, Emma and Fin looked at Johnny.

"What was that all about?" Fin asked. Johnny's face was on fire.

"Umm."

"It was a play!" Lance burst in.

"A play?" Emma asked, not sounding convinced.

"Yeah, a play," Lance went on, "They were trying to do it like the old school Shakespeare days, you know, when men played the women's parts too."

"Wow!" Emma said, "That's a real homage to Shakespeare. Johnny that's so cool!"

Once again Johnny was reduced to a stammering fool.

"Umm, thanks Emma; that means a lot."

"I can see you as Othello myself," she said, "Or even Romeo."

"You could be Juliet," he said, before he could catch himself. Emma blushed.

"Well I don't know about that," she said, "I'm not a very good actress, but thanks anyway."

"No problem."

Fin and Emma left the three boys to head up to their rooms. Johnny sighed and watched them leave. Broseph nudged him.

"Nice one bro."

"RIPPER! GET BACK HERE!"

Broseph and Johnny stepped aside as Ripper, still in the dress, and Lo ran past them.

"Come on Lo, I swear I didn't rip it, or rip while I was in it!"

"I don't care, I'm gonna beat you for going through my clothes!"

"Whoever invented heels needs to be shot!" Ripper said, "How the heck is anyone supposed to run in these things!"

"Oh man," Broseph said, "That won't end well."

"Yeah, and now Emma thinks I'm in a Shakespearean play with Ripper as the leading lady," Johnny groaned, "I hate my life."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** I love your life Johnny. Seriously, wrap that boy up, I'll take two! He's so cute! Same with Broseph. I love those kids. This is the first Stoked fanfic? OMG! That's so cool; I never thought I would be the first for posting something for it! I'm all excited! Now! Everyone, write more Stoked fics! Anyway, thanks for reading! Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Match Making, Managed

**Of Surfers and Cross Dressers **

**Title:** Of Surfers and Cross Dressers

**Summary: **Broseph takes it upon himself to help Johnny finally hook up with Emma. However, Reef keeps interfering in his quest to find out the identity of Broseph's secret girlfriend. And why is Ripper in a dress?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of course.

**Pairings:** You'll find out soon!

**Warnings:** Humour, fluff, all the stuff I'm usually known for.

**Winter-Rae:** Last chapter of this short little fic. Don't worry though; I have more ideas for Stoked. So read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Matching Making, Managed**

Lo was very content when she managed to get her dress back, however, she was now in the process of disinfecting it in the laundry facilities. And this was what she was less than impressed about, as she had no idea how to work a laundry machine. She stood staring at the machine for a good ten minutes before she finally gave in and called Emma on her cell phone.

"Emma, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I can't figure out how to work this washing machine."

Emma laughed over the phone.

"Be right there Lo."

Lo hung up and then sat on the machine to wait for her friend. Sure she was getting used to this working thing but there were a few minor details she still had to get used to. She was very grateful to have met a girl like Emma who was a great friend to help her if she needed it. Come to think of it, Lo was finding that she didn't mind working with the other teens.

'If I hadn't have thrown that party and got daddy so mad I probably never would have met Emma and the others,' she thought to herself, 'Maybe I'm not such a screw up after all. Having real friends is important too after all.'

She didn't have to wait long before Emma hurried into the room and quickly showed her how to work the machine.

"Well, it's not so bad," she said, "Thanks Emma."

"Anytime."

"So, what was the deal with Johnny and Ripper? Why was he in my dress anyway?"

"Oh that, well Lance said it had something to do with a play," the newbie surfer explained, "I guess they were doing like an homage to old time Shakespeare."

"Huh?"

"Well back in Shakespeare's day women weren't allowed to act, so men played all the women's roles as well as the men's."

"Weird," Lo mused, "Still, I would have preferred if Ripper grabbed one of Kelly's dresses instead."

Emma laughed and then went silent.

"What's up?" the brunette asked.

"Well, after you chased Ripper off I told Johnny that I thought it was so cool of him to do something like, I told him I could see him as an Othello or Romeo."

"You so like him," Lo said, "I knew it."

"No, that's not even it," Emma replied.

"Oh?"

"After I said that Johnny said that I could be Juliet."

"Aww!" Lo cooed, "That's so sweet!"

Emma smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is isn't it?"

Lo was starting to think they were getting somewhere with the possibility of finally getting Emma with a good guy when Ty walked in. Emma blushed and Lo frowned.

"Hey Ty," Emma said.

"Hey Ella."

Lo saw Emma's face fall.

"Hello Ty," she said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Hey Lo, what are you doing in here?"

"Learning how to do laundry."

"No way? You?"

"Yes, _Emma_ was teaching me."

Ty wasn't really paying attention to his sister at the moment. Unlike her, he did know how to do laundry and right now his clothes were dry and he was getting them out to bring back to his room.

"Oh that's nice of her," he said, "Make sure to tell her that right?"

"Oh don't worry, I will."

"Right," he said, "Later Lo, see ya Ella."

"Bye," Emma said sadly.

"He's so dense!" the rich girl said in annoyance after he was gone, "Emma he's so not worth your time, and he can't even remember your name!"

"I know," the red head replied, still looking upset, "The dryer is really easy to work, unless the dress needs to hang out to dry."

"I'll hang it up, what are you gonna do?"

"Go back to my room and be depressed for awhile, maybe talk to Fin or something."

Lo didn't know what to say so she just watched Emma leave. She felt bad for her. You'd think that Ty would have the decency to remember her name.

"What an idiot," she muttered, "He's such a loser!"

She was going over all the nasty things she could say to him when the washer finished her dress. She pulled it out and started to walk back to the staff house, happening upon Reef on the way. He had a phone in his hands which was clearly not his and he appeared to be looking through the numbers on it.

"Who's phone?" she asked.

"Broseph's," he replied, not really paying attention to her. Lo was starting to think it was 'not pay attention to Lo' day.

"What are you doing with Broseph's phone?" she asked. Reef, realizing he was caught, jumped and hid the device behind his back.

"Nothing."

She arched an eyebrow.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing.'"

"Okay, you caught me, I'm trying to figure out who Broseph's secret girlfriend is, he won't tell me so I had to take matters into my own hands. I snatched this from his room while he was napping"

Lo laughed.

"Why do you care?"

"Call it curiosity; don't you wanna know who it is?"

Lo shrugged. Reef studied her for a moment and then his jaw dropped.

"You know who it is don't you!"

Lo smiled and played innocent.

"Who? Me? I have no idea."

"Don't give me that, come on Lo, tell me who it is, this is killing me!"

"No way, it's none of my business," she said, "None of yours either actually."

"Why would he tell you anyway?" Reef asked. Lo shrugged.

"He didn't really tell me anything, I caught him."

"With the girl?"

"No, with my brother, of course with the girl!"

"Is she hot?"

Another shrug.

"I don't swing that way Reef, but if Broseph's with her, she must have something he deems attractive."

Reef laughed.

"She's a cow isn't she?"

Lo frowned.

"No wonder you're still single," she said, "If you ever called a girl a cow to her face you would no longer be able to help a woman make babies."

Reef winced. He then went back to looking through the numbers on Broseph's phone.

"This isn't helping," he said, "He's got Emma's, Fin's, Kelly's, yours...wait a minute. Kelly!"

"Huh? Who?"

"Kelly, your evil supervisor Kelly," he said, "Look, he's got her number in his phone. Why would he have her number in his phone? Oh no way! I can't believe this! Broseph is dating that witch! Man, what does he see in her!"

Lo shook her head and took the phone away from him.

"You shouldn't assume anything you know."

"Oh man, I have to tell someone!" Reef went on, "This is huge news! Catch ya later Lo, oh and if you see Broseph, tell him I know!"

The surfer boy then took off towards the staff house to go in search of someone, anyone, that he could share this news with. Lo sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Fin was sitting with Johnny on the porch of the staff house, laughing at him. He had just finished retelling the story of why he was getting pounced on by Ripper.

"Oh wow, you really are desperate aren't you?" she asked.

"I am not!" Johnny said. She arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I am."

"You're trying too hard; asking a girl out is easy."

"Oh? And you know this how?"

Fin sighed.

"Okay, so maybe I don't know all about it, here try it on me."

"What?" Johnny asked. Fin nodded.

"Pretend I'm Emma," she said, "I think I'll be much better than Ripper. Okay, so we've just done a lot of really great surfing and the two of us are alone at the Office. Go!"

"Umm, wicked session today Emma."

"Oh I know right?" Fin said, soundly slightly like Emma when she was excited, "And I only fell off twice! I think I'm getting better."

"Oh you totally are," Johnny agreed, finding that maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought, if Emma was this easy to talk to like Fin was, "You'll be surfing like a pro in no time."

"Aww, thanks Johnny, you're a really great friend."

There was that term again, 'friend.' Fin really seemed like she knew where to go with this. He swallowed.

"Thanks Emma."

"No!" Fin scolded.

"Huh? What? What did I do wrong?"

"I just placed you in the friend's zone and you said thank you, no, you have to get out of that, come on try it again. Johnny, you're such a good friend."

Johnny was at a loss for words. What could he say that would make him sound like a jerk or a complete idiot?

"Emma, I really like being your friend," he said, "But, I would like to take you out on a date sometime. You know, like a real date; dinner, movie, the works."

"That was great Johnny!" Fin encouraged, "I would totally go out with you."

"What?!"

Fin and Johnny jumped up as Emma approached them. Unfortunately for Emma, she didn't catch the part about Johnny just practising with Fin, just the part about Fin saying she'd go out with him.

"Emma!" Johnny said, "Hi, how are you?"

"A whole lot worse thanks to you!" she replied, and then looking at Fin she added, "I thought we were supposed to be friends!"

"Emma wait!" the two called as Emma ran into the staff house, crying.

"Oh no," Johnny said, smacking his forehead, "I'm such an idiot! Emma! Wait!"

He hurried after her just as Reef came running up the steps.

"Fin! Guess what I just found out!"

"Not now Reef," the blonde replied, "We have a crisis on our hands."

"But I have big news! Huge news! Colossal news!"

"Okay, fine!" Fin said, "Out with it already."

"Wait a minute, what's going on?"

"Never mind," the blonde said, "Tell me what you know."

"You first."

"No, you first!"

* * *

"Emma," Johnny said, knocking on the door softly, "Emma, come on, talk to me please."

"Why don't you go and talk to your new girlfriend."

"Emma, Fin is not my girlfriend, no way."

"I saw you two on the deck, you were asking her out!"

Johnny sighed.

"Please Emma, open the door so we can talk. I can explain all of this."

He waited and was sure that she wasn't going to open the door for him. Not that he blamed her. However, he heard the lock click and Emma opened the door. Johnny felt horrible for making her cry; she looked so upset with him.

"Seeing you two together," she choked out, "was the straw that broke the camel's back you know?"

She then walked over to her bed and sat on it. Johnny entered the room too but sat on the sofa across from her, not wanting to invade her personal space.

"What happened?"

"Why is it that one of the guys I like can't remember my name?" she asked, "Is it that hard to remember? And then everyone else keeps going on and on about how I could do better than him. And when I decide to try and do just that, the other guy I like goes and asks out a friend of mine? Is it just because I waited too long to see what was going on? So now karma has decided I should be alone? Cause I don't think that's really all that fair."

Johnny quickly registered that she said he was the other guy she liked. He was thrilled of course, but was thinking hard of a way to answer her without coming across as a jerk.

"Emma," he said, "The reason why he can't remember your name is he's an idiot to not see how great, amazing and sweet you are. He just doesn't see that you could be the best thing that's ever happened in his life...like another person I know. I wasn't asking out Fin either. She was helping me practise, same with Ripper and Broseph earlier today."

Emma sniffed.

"So there isn't a play?" she asked. Johnny laughed.

"No, there isn't," he said, "Sorry."

"Why did you need to practise asking girls out?"

Johnny felt his face heat up once again.

"Every time I try to ask you out I get so nervous," he said and as he went on he started to speak faster and faster to testify to his nervousness, "And then everyone kept telling me to just go for it, and Broseph already has a girlfriend so he said he could help and that since you guys were almost related I should be happy he wanted to help me. Then Ripper jumped at me and you guys walked in and Reef went all detective on us and..."

Emma got up and pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Slow down," she said with a smile, "I think you lost me at everyone telling you to go for it."

"I knew you liked Ty," Johnny said, "I'll even admit, I was jealous of him. But if you were gonna be happy with him I was willing to back off. But then I saw how he could never remember your name and how much that upset you, and it ticked me off. Here you are, the nicest girl I have ever met, and he's not even bothering to get to know you. If you guys did start dating and you were happy I would be fine with it. But Emma...I don't think he can make you happy."

"And you could?" she asked.

"I want to try."

Emma hugged him tightly and buried her face against his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

"It'll be okay Emma," he said, "I promise."

* * *

Just outside of the girl's room; Fin, Reef, Broseph, Lo, Ripper and Lance were listening to said conversation. Lo, Fin and Broseph were trying to keep the other three from laughing and thus ruining the moment for Emma and Johnny.

"You wanna get out of here and grab something to eat?" they heard Johnny ask Emma.

"Yeah, all of this stuff has really made me hungry."

"Crap," Fin whispered. The six of them all booted it down the stairs and tried to look as casual as possible on the sofa's in the living room of the staff house. Johnny and Emma came down the steps soon after and saw them.

"Hey guys," Emma greeted.

"Hey Alberta," Fin replied, "So, do we have a new couple here or what?"

Johnny rubbed the back of his head and Emma blushed. She then slipped her hand into his and lent her head on his arm.

"Oh yeah," she said, "For sure."

"Way to go Johnny!" Ripper cheered while Lance gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice one Emma," Broseph agreed. Johnny, who wasn't used to getting so much attention, glanced down at Emma, who was smiling up at him. She looked so nice when she smiled.

"You guys hungry?" Emma asked, "We were gonna grab something to eat. Why not come with us?"

"Don't you guys wanna be alone?" Lo asked.

"It's all good," Johnny said, "But this weekend when I take Emma on a date you're all gonna have to take a hike."

Emma laughed, suddenly thrilled with the idea of going on a date with Johnny.

"I'm starving!" Broseph said, "Let's go."

"Wait a minute!" Reef said, "Broseph, I know who your secret girlfriend is!"

The afro wearing teen arched an eyebrow.

"Okay then," he challenged, "Who is it?"

Reef puffed out his chest, looking very pleased with himself.

"It's Kelly!" he announced. While everyone gasped in shock, Broseph burst out laughing.

"Oh dude, you could not be more off," he said, "That's too funny."

Reef stammered in protest.

"But, your phone...her number!"

"It's called prank calling bro,"

"But who is it?" Johnny asked, "You said that if Emma and I got together you would tell us."

"Oh that's right," Broseph said, tipping his chin with his finger "I forgot about that. I hope she's not mad at me for making a deal like that."

"I most certainly am not."

Reef's jaw dropped as Lo walked over to the male surfer and kissed him passionately on the lips. All of the others had similar reactions to this gesture.

"You and Lo!" Emma said, "No way! That's so cute!"

"I know right," Lo replied, "He and I totally hooked up last week."

"What?" Reef stammered, "How? Why?"

"I think he's in shock mates," Ripper laughed.

"I am not," the brunet replied, "But seriously, how did that happen?"

Lo waved him off.

"Maybe another time," she said, "I don't want to steal Johnny and Emma's thunder. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm in the mood for some junk food."

"Right on," Broseph said as he placed an arm around her shoulders and led the way out of the staff house. The others followed after them with Johnny and Emma bringing up the rear.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

The red head curled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fin and Lo said that you go out of your way to help me, and I was just wondering, why?"

"It's not going out of my way Emma," he replied, "I wanted to help you out. I think you'd do the same for me right?"

"In a heartbeat," she replied, "But is there a time you helped me that I don't know about? If so, I wish you'd tell me so I could thank you."

"You don't have to Emma," he said, "It's not a big deal."

"Oh no," Ripper said hanging back with them, "You only hacked into the computer, switched around Emma's evaluation file with that Martha chick's so she would be fired instead of Emma. And had you have been caught, you would have been fired along with Emma anyway. But yeah mate, not a big deal at all."

"Ripper!" Johnny said, "Shut up man."

Emma gasped.

"You did that? For me?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Aww!" she said, jumping into his arms and latching her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I could kiss you for that Johnny!"

"Well he is your boyfriend now," Lance pointed out, "So you could always do that."

Johnny glared at him and Emma giggled.

"You're right!"

As Johnny held onto her Emma brought his face towards hers and lightly kissed his lips.

"I think I see tongue," Ripper teased.

"You do not!" Johnny said, feeling his face heat up once again as he set Emma down. She was still smiling and looking forward to having their time alone without Ripper or Lance to tease them.

"Leave them alone guys," Broseph said, "Their entitled to making out now if they want."

"Oohh, that means we are too," Lo said, "Anytime and anywhere we want."

The afro wearing teen grinned.

"Best day ever," he insisted.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** YAY for Emma and Johnny! So yeah, you can pretty much assume that in any Stoked fic I write Johnny/Emma and Broseph/Lo will be a pairing. As for Reef and Fin. Who knows? I might just try to annoy you all and pair her up with Ripper...lol. And yes I will write up how Lo and Broseph hooked up eventually, no worries! Anyway, thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
